


I Need A Place To Stay

by reyesoflight



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyesoflight/pseuds/reyesoflight
Summary: Prompt: "I need a place to stay."





	

The sound of knocking on her door wakes Alex up from her deep slumber. A quick glance at the clock by her bedside tells her it’s three in the morning. Who would be looking for her at such a late hour?

The only person who enters her apartment at this time is Kara, when she’s had a long day or if she can’t sleep from nightmares. But she always leaves a window open for Kara and her sister has the keys anyway. 

She puts her glasses on and takes her gun just in case. She hears a sigh coming from the other side of the door and picks up her pace. She looks through the peephole and oh, it’s just Maggie. The gun is discarded on the shelf beside her and she opens the door with a curious expression on her face. 

Maggie smiles at her but it’s clearly forced and there’s a solemn look on her face. “Didn’t know you wore glasses, Danvers.” 

Alex ignores her comment and eyes Maggie. There are bags under her eyes and a duffel bag hangs on her shoulder. She drops her smile and Alex moves to the side, allowing Maggie space to enter her apartment. “Are you okay?” 

Another sigh escapes Maggie’s mouth as she walks past Alex and stands in the middle of her apartment. The exact spot where Maggie kissed her two weeks ago. “My apartment caught fire.”

Eyes widening, Alex splutters. “What? How?”

“Some idiot left his stove on before going to bed or something.” Maggie explains. She pulls on the hem of her shirt. “We got everyone out though. Everyone’s safe.” 

Alex nods and she rubs up and down Maggie’s arm hoping to soothe her. “Do you need anything?” 

“I kinda…” Maggie falters. She looks away. “I need a place to stay.” 

Alex’s heart softens and she pulls Maggie into a hug. “Of course. You can stay as long as you need.” This close, she can almost smell the burnt embers on Maggie. She wonders how much danger Maggie put herself in to help her neighbours. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

Maggie buries her face into Alex’s shoulder. “Thanks, Alex.” They stay there for a while until Maggie pulls away. “I’ll take the couch.”

Alex almost rolls her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Maggie. You can share my bed.” Maggie gives her a reluctant look. “We’ll just sleep, okay? What kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you on my couch after your apartment caught fire?”

The small smile that appears on Maggie’s face is enough to make her feel lighter. “Okay.” 

“Do you need anything else? A shower?” She eyes the duffle bag that Maggie had dropped to the floor sometime in their conversation. “Do you wanna change?”

Maggie shakes her head. “I just wanna sleep.”

Alex nods and takes her hand, walking Maggie to her bed. “Make yourself comfy.” 

Alex sleeps better that night than she has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> My tumblr is [here](http://sawyersgay.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk/send me prompts.


End file.
